


Sacrificio

by DeannaW98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Dime que estarás junto a mi cuando caiga, y moriré en paz.





	

Me recuesto en el alambre de púas para evitar que te lastimes al caminar, es que no lo puedes ver, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, eres todo lo que alguna día desee ser, eres perfecto, un perfecto ignorante, el amor que siento por ti me lastima, me desgarra por dentro y en tus ojos aun veo decepción, todo lo que hago por muy buena que la intención sea siempre lastima.  
Mis demonios me consumen, me atormentan con dolor, y el único analgésico que conozco eres tú, eres la única cordura que me queda, si me dejas caer me voy a quebrar, si ya de por sí, no soy más que una cascara resquebrajada, un empujoncito más, otro golpe más, bastara para acabar conmigo.

Mis años siempre parecieron paisajes grises, los pocos tintes de color se evaporaron muy rápido, los recuerdos como hojas en otoño cayeron del árbol ante mis ojos para luego ser aplastados, solo son heridas que no sanan, me sentía tan vacío, tan muerto, pero te vi, sentí tu pulso, te sentí vivo, y sin darme cuenta entendí que yo también estaba vivo.  
Deja al mundo hablar, deja los rumores correr, este mundo te dejo atrás, destruyo tu espíritu, tomo un humano imperfecto y lo elevo a lo divino, ello ni siquiera te conocen, porque lo que digan te ha de importar.

Dime que estarás junto a mi cuando caiga, y moriré en paz, no me importa si en tu ojos solo exista odio, estás conmigo y a mi herida alma es lo único que le importa, no moriré esta noche, pero si así fuera, ¿recordarías lo último que me dijiste?, recordaras el rencor viajando en tu venas, recordaras el sabor de la sangre, recordaras lo dolor que provoca el violento contacto piel con piel, dime, ¿me recordaras?

Veo el cielo y tus ojos ocupan mis pensamientos, tan bellos, tan llenos de esperanza en mí, ¿Dónde están ahora?, es increíble como el azul se puede volver tan agresivo, como el mar en calma, se vuelve contra el marinero en la tormenta, el cielo llora de rabia contra mí. El agua me quema, la lluvia lava los pecados, pero lo míos son demasiados, casi puedo imaginar la ceniza mojada a mi lado, la tempestad apagándome, consumiéndome, llevando de vuelta a la tierra un hijo que nunca debió salir, puede imaginar, el enfrentamiento, incendio contra marejada, yo sé que me apagaras.

Todo lo que mis manos tocan lo corrompen, y no quería que eso también te pasara, camino constantemente en la orilla de precipicio, no te traeré conmigo, soy egoísta, pero arrebatarte de un mundo que te necesita, al que le hecho tanto daño no está en mi planes, tu vales más que yo, vales más que cualquiera, eres la esperanza que levanta el mundo, que sostiene mi mundo, si algo me niego a arriesgar es a ti, no me importa si el cielo llora, no te dejare avanzar a tu propia tumba.

Aun con la sangre hirviendo en rabia, no me dejas morir, solo mantienes la herida abierta, eras todo lo que tenía, pero si para ti no soy más que un error, deja que mis miedos me consuman, déjame desvanecerme en el tiempo, deja que se mezclen mis lágrimas y mi sangre y formen el mar que me dé sepultura, si para ti no soy más equivocación.

Aun así no te puedo abandonar, mi cuerpo ya no me responde a mí, ahora te sirve a ti, déjame seguirte, déjame ser yo quien me sacrifique, si lo único bueno que me ha pasado eres tú, déjame demostrar mi amor, si me dejas seguirte no habrá retorno, estoy dispuesto a morir por ti, a ofrendar mi vida por ti, aunque lo que sientas por mí ni siquiera se acerque al afecto, déjame hacerlo por ti…

— ¡TONY! —Steve recostó la cabeza Tony en su regazo, coloco su mano sobre espacio donde debería estar el rector arc y ahora solo habia un hueco vacío, y lo acaricio con cuidado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, empapando el rostro lleno de heridas del castaño — ¡¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste?! —la voz del rubio temblaba y las lágrimas no se detenían.

Tony levanto una mano y acaricio el rostro del Steve delineando con delicadeza, sonrió —Por ti…— la mano sin fuerza del hombre cayó al suelo.

El cielo comenzó a llorar…


End file.
